The Doctor's Orders
by Tando
Summary: A story of Audrey and her crew.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Orders A fan fiction by Tando

Chapter 1

"She ran, like so many did." - Charles Bromley

Year: 2017

She looked down at her coffee. A chill ran from her spine. Every day was just like this. Every day she was in constant fear of being caught. She looked up at her computer, its screen illuminating the files she was suppose to sort. She looked at the office next to hers. They all thought she was a normal vampire, they were all dead wrong.

She drove up the abandoned road of sand and dirt. With the lights of the city behind her, she heaved a sigh of relief. She brushed her blond hair over her shoulder and continued to drive. She arrived at the vineyard just as the sun was beginning to rise over the east. She climbed out of her car and walked into the closest thing she has ever known as home.

She walks in to find Audrey and the other refugees working on some more arrows for their crossbows. "Kristy! You made it just in time. We need some help with the arrows." Audrey looked up at Kristy and smiled. She and Audrey have been good friends ever since they met up just after the outbreak began. They teamed up and took up residence in her parent's vineyard where they began taking in other refugees. Audrey was impressed by Kristy's abilities and Kristy was also impressed by Audrey's skills. "Did you learn anything new?" Audrey asked as she began sculpting her next arrow. "Yeah, subsiders are becoming a more frequent sight on the streets, and their blood supplies are beginning to dwindle."

But you already know what happens after that.

Chapter 2

Year: 2010

Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." -Edward Cullen-Twilight

For the first time in a long time, Audrey was afraid. People around her were, changing. Her parents were no help, for they were also not prepared for the events that were currently taking place. Every time she goes to school she sees less and less of her friends, many having disappeared the night before. Audrey walked down the street from school, pace quickly speeding up to ensure she got home before sunset. She looked at the horizon as gasped as she realized that the sun had already began to set. She started to run faster towards her house which was just another block away. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. Slowly she turned, and in the array of twilight and shadow she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But she felt otherwise. She hesitated to call out but knew that would be stupid, nobody would reply even if she called.

Audrey closed the door behind her, making sure to lock the door with the new double lock her parents had recently installed. She walked upstairs to her room where she threw down her books and plopped down on her bed. She sighed heavily and sat back up again. She looked out her window and realized that the sun was almost completely set. She remembered that not long ago she thought sunsets were beautiful and stunning. Now they just signaled the beginning of another long night.

"Audrey, dinner's ready!" Audrey's mother called from the kitchen. "Alright!" Audrey yelled from her bedroom. She hurried down the stairs and strived into the hall where her mother had dinner on the table. She sat down on the plastic chairs set up in front of the family's wooden table. Audrey's father was noticeably absent. "Audrey, do you know where my large kitchen knife I use every once in a while? I know I don't use it that often but its been missing for a while now and I was wondering if you knew where it was." Audrey's mother asked. Audrey simply shrugged and continued to stare at her plate. "Audrey honey, smile once in a while. All this frowning is bad for your health." Audrey's mother said while forcing a smile and trying her best to sound upbeat. "I can't, besides what's to smile about anymore?" Audrey asked, clearly annoyed by her mother's attempts to force her to be happy. "Hey, Audrey, maybe you, your father, and I could escape to the family vineyard for a few days, you'll like that right?" Audrey's mother asked, hoping it would cheer her up. "Ok, I guess, but where's dad?" Audrey asked, head down, staring blankly at her plate. "He's probably just running late from work, you know your father." her mother replied, attempting to sound cheerful while also having a sad, worried look on her face that matched Audrey's. Audrey didn't have to look out the window to know that the sun had completely set already. She pushed her food towards her mother and stood up. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to my room." Audrey said with her head facing the floor. "Audrey, come back here! You need to eat your dinner!" her mother said as any mother would. "I said I'm not hungry, leave me alone!" Audrey repelled and stomped up to her room.

Audrey flipped on the TV in her room. The screen flickered a little before the picture came on. Audrey turned to the news. Before all of this, she normally would have found the news boring. Now she watched it in hope of hearing some good news, although so far, none has come. The "Vampire Epidemic" was still the top story in the news, and Audrey was only slightly interested in what others thought about the so called "vampires". They could be demons for all she cared. Today's top story was about how scientists were searching for the bat that started the epidemic. I hope they give it a heavy douse of cyanide with it's daily supply of human flesh, Audrey thought. She gave up and turned off the TV and flopped down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, lost in a nearly endless sea of thoughts.

Audrey was lurched upright by a loud crash coming from downstairs. She opened up her bedside drawer and pulled out the kitchen knife that she stole from her mother's kitchen. Slowly, she walked down the stairs with the knife behind her back. Once she reached the base of the stairs she heard another crash, this time she heard voices. She heard her father's voice, and two other voices who she didn't quite recognize. They appeared to be arguing and upon closer listening, Audrey realized it was them who were making the loud noises. She stepped into the hallway, but once her foot touched the wood flooring, a creek could be heard in upon contact. The noise stopped for a split second, then an even louder crash could be heard from the kitchen. Audrey took a deep breath, summoned all of her courage, and ran turned the corner that lead to the kitchen. She almost fainted at the sight. Two men in business suits had pinned her father to the ground. Audrey's mother was lying limp in the corner, crying with sheer terror in her eyes. Audrey knew these weren't men, they were vampires. They turned their menacing yellow eyes towards Audrey. She looked into their eyes with terror. One of them walked closer towards her, poised for attack. Suddenly, Audrey is frozen in place. Her fingers twitched while she still has her hands braced around the knife. Her eyes darted towards the broken screen window in which they must have entered. She slowly, nervously raises it above her head, blade pointing towards the predator. The other vampire was still struggling with Audrey's father, who now was almost unconscious. Audrey's father looked at them with desperate eyes. "Don't hurt her, she's just a child.". The vampire who had Audrey's father pinned down hazarded a glance towards Audrey. Audrey's father used this opportunity and tumbled out of the vampire's grasp. The other vampire ran towards Audrey, seeing she was distracted. Audrey screamed and slashed the air violently with her knife. She landed a hit across his chest, ripping his suit and causing a loud tearing noise that silenced the room. "Run Audrey! Take the car, your mother and I will be fine!" Audrey's father threw the keys to Audrey. Before she could catch them, the vampire closest to Audrey intercepted it and caught the keys in his hands. Audrey, determined to get the keys, ran up to the vampire and slashed at his hands. The keys slid to the floor behind Audrey. Audrey kicked him in the shin and ran towards the keys. Almost tripping she picked up the keys and ran across the hall. She slipped on her shoes by the doorway, picked up her school backpack, and flung herself out the door, knowing that her father had lied to her for the first and last time.


End file.
